ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Reia's Pain in Rage
Pixie Dark appeared in the warehouse, who is shocked to see Reia and Kiva together. Natalie barricaded the door and Pete released Elliot. Pixie Dark: You!? That's impossible! No one can get in here!! Reia: Convinced yet, Shadowling? Kiva: Yeah, I suggest you turn around and walk away. Pixie Dark: The queen would be here soon for the dragon... Once we have his heart, its blood will locate Sonja after so long! - The thought of Sonja's troubles made Reia very angry. Based on time-travel, from what Kiva can understand, the trio could go after Sonja on the moon of Jedha. Suddenly, Young Xehanort showed up again. Kiva: Xehanort! Reia: Before we settled this, I want to know. Why teaming up with them? Xehanort: The three have numerous plans for Sonja as a vessel. Even if she refused to be a Shadowling, my method is more...refined than Vixion's. Reia: And killing me would track her down? Xehanort: Either you or the dragon would suffice. Deal with them. - Pixie Dark jumped towards them, but Kiva's magic was too advanced that she learned a new upgraded time spell. Kiva: STOP!!! - Everything around the warehouse has been frozen in time. Reia and the group are the lucky ones who are immune to Kiva's magic. MJ: I found the keys. Whoa... What happened to them? Reia: ...She saved us. Kiva: I guess so... - Suddenly, Gavin and the folks are trying to break down the door. Reia: Elliot can't fly at this rate. Everyone, hide! - The gang hide just as Gavin breaks the door. Everyone, from inside the warehouse, are nowhere to be seen. Only Grace can see them and quietly walked out, with a smile. MJ: I think she saw us. Kiva: Gosh... And she...just let us go. Reia: We need to get Elliot out of here. Spider-Man: Sure, but how? Reia: ...At this rate, we need to force our way out. - Grace's dad showed up and helped both the kids and Elliot. Suddenly, Kiva's Gummi Phone is ringing again. She walked away and the Supreme Kai of Time appeared on the screen. Supreme Kai of Time: Kiva, we got trouble. Xehanort and the Shadowling Trio are plotting an ambush at the bridge. Kiva: Uh oh... What about Elliot? Supreme Kai of Time: He'll be fine. Convince Reia to use Instant Transmission and find them before Elliot gets there, hurry! Kiva: Alright! - Her Gummi Phone shuts off and Kiva rushed towards Reia. Kiva: Reia, we got a problem. Reia: Xehanort? Kiva: Yeah. He and the Shadowling Trio are plotting an ambush at the bridge. Talwyn: With Elliot this badly in flying shape, there's no way we'll fight them back. Kiva: Unless... Reia, did you learn Instant Transmission lately? Reia: Yeah. It's one of the first techniques I learned when I was a teenager. Kiva: Can you help us to the bridge? - Reia used her Instant Transmission to find an energy near the bridge and found out. Reia: Got it! Everyone, grab on. Pete: Where are you guys going? Coco: Don't worry, Pete. Crash and I are with you. - Reia nodded and the gang transported to the bridge where Xehanort and the trio awaits. Xehanort: Pitiful. After all of the efforts to subdue a vessel, it all comes down to this moment. Reia: You're not taking anyone, Xehanort! Xehanort: Are you aware of your own sister that much? Reia: ...What? Kiva: Xehanort, it doesn't matter that you need vessels. But no one takes Reia away from me! Xehanort: Perhaps... But there are others. - Instantly, Xehanort kidnapped MJ and hangs her leg over the rapids below. Spider-Man: MJ!!! Xehanort: Let this be a lesson every hero shall learn. One live over millions. Darkness is the heart's true nature. - The trio appeared to fight Kiva and the others, while Xehanort lets MJ fall. Seeing an awful flashback of Gwen Stacy falling, Reia jumped after her. Spider-Man: NO!!! Kiva: You monster!!! - Kiva summoned her Keyblade, with Terra and Spider-Man at her side. Xehanort: Kill them. - The pair attack against each other while Talwyn gives some air support, until Moona shoots down Talwyn's jetpack, causing her to land roughly. Elsewhere, Reia dived down as hard as she could and grabbed MJ just in time, floating near the rapids. MJ: Reia... Reia: Better take you somewhere safe. - Reia flies up when MJ continued. MJ: Can I...say something? Reia: Yeah. MJ: I just wanted to say...thank you. Reia: You're welcome. That's what friends are for, right? MJ: Yeah, but...I really mean it. You're as brave and unselfish as...another guy...who goes by the handle Spider-Man. Reia: (Peter...) MJ: I know you didn't have the same powers as him, but...you have the huge courage that no one else has. Never let go of who you are, promise? Reia: ...Promise. - Back at the bridge, the trio are defeated and Xehanort summoned his own Keyblade for battle. Xehanort: Begone! Reia: You first, Xehanort. - Kiva looked up and sees Reia as a Super Saiyan. At the same time, Spider-Man sees MJ unharmed. Xehanort turned around and was stunned by Reia's light. Kiva: Nice one, Reia! Spider-Man: MJ, you're alive.. - Reia flew to the ground and handed MJ to Spider-Man. Reia: Look after her. Spider-Man: What about you? Reia: I got a score to settle. Talwyn: But, are you sure you are fully recovered? - A group of Samurai Nobodies, who just showed up, are blocked the road to the bridge. Reia: I am. All of you have done enough healing. Now, it's my turn to shine. Kiva: Well, after all, somebody needs to deal with the Samurai Nobodies and that will be us. Reia: Go. - Kiva nodded and the group attacked the Nobodies with ease until a new type of Nobodies known as Reapers showed up as backup. Spider-Man: Those guys are new. Kiva: Reapers! - Kiva and the others fought against the new Nobodies. Even though they have destroyed some of them, many others have retreated. Talwyn: They got away.. Spider-Man: Good riddance. Those guys are tough. Terra: What about you, Kiva? Kiva: I'm fine. Wait... - Kiva looked at the semi-truck, who is headed straight for them. On the bridge, Xehanort dropped his weapon, nearly defeated. Xehanort: ...This light... What...ARE you!? Reia: A defender of time. - Reia raised her hand and was used her well-known technique, known as Ki Blast Cannon, just as a portal behind Xehanort appeared. Reia: Begone. - Reia pushed Xehanort into the portal, never to be seen in the past again. Reia flew up and saw Gavin blocked the bridge. The truck's brakes are not working, but the vehicle is coming in fast. Talwyn: Peter, can you slow it down? Spider-Man: There's no time! Kiva: Look out!! - Kiva and the others moved aside as the truck rammed into Gavin's semi-truck and pushed it into the waters below. The truck slowed down, steaming, and the gang regrouped. Reia: Is everyone alright? Kiva: Yeah. - Elliot got out of the truck and protected him by using his dragon fire. That caused Jack and Grace to stop, but Pete told him to stop for one truth. Pete: I need them. - Gavin tried his best to save both Jack and Grace, but the bridge collapsed. Elliot rescued Jack and Grace from a watery grave, as they soared up and landed down to the ground again. On the other hand, the trio fall down to the water below instead. Reia: You're okay. Grace: Yeah...thanks to Elliot. - Kiva only had a tear of joy on her face. Not only that Kiva helped Reia being happy again, but she is happy within herself too. Category:Scenes